


in my end you are my beginning

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Obsession, Post-Movie(s), Ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: It isn't often you get the chance to destroy your enemies twice; Lex thinks he'll drag it out this time. He's going to enjoy it.





	in my end you are my beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be frank - I love this little shitsquirrel. Title taken from 'Glass Heart Hymn' by Paper Route, because of course I would listen to a song with some religious imagery in the lyrics and apply it to Lex(/Clark). This is very rambly and kind of veers into off-topic thoughts that aren't so off-topic, but that's kind of how Lex's mind and exposition speeches seem to work so I think it fits? Hopefully it works, lol. Feedback is appreciated!

* * *

International news adores Superman as much as American - this does not annoy Lex as much as he thought it would. Oh, he expected as such, for the world to rejoice in a resurrection that they could see with their eyes, no leaps of faith required, but he anticipated being more...perturbed by the worship.  
  
Perhaps it's just because the contempt that rises in his throat - acidic and hot - is tempered by a strange sense of satisfaction. He knows it was his notes that Wayne stole from him that planted the seed in their minds, the possibilities - the thought that maybe, maybe, Superman could return - and he knows that it was his madness that rendered Clark Jo a martyr in the first place.  
  
Oh, yes, plenty of people loved Superman before, but now? Now most of the world adored him. Dying turned Superman into a Saint.  
  
It makes Lex feel ill. Ill at the blind worship, at how - somehow - it all went wrong and wound up producing the exact opposite effects as he'd wished for, planned and bribed and blackmailed and killed and sacrificed for. Ill at the fact that, despite his contempt, the world just wasn't the same without Kal El.  
  
Lex had missed that chiseled jaw and blinding smile.  
  
Last time he'd kept his distance, been too afraid - he'd told himself he wasn't, told himself he had to for all his plans to work but they hadn't, and he had been, he'd been terrified - but now? Oh, now he could take his time. Break Clark slowly, over years - commit atrocity after atrocity and smile with a mouthful of lies and secrets while the Superman could do nothing but try to minimize the casualties.  
  
His pardon was coming soon, Waller had assured him. A mind like his, well, that was just a terrible thing to waste - and Amanda Waller hated wastefulness. Goodie for him.  
  
Wilson's further assistance was secured, and others would come. Fall right into place, one by one - never let it be said Lex Luthor Jr. did not learn from his mistakes, oh no, dear old dad would be so proud to know he'd outgrown that habit.  
  
Then again the old man hadn't been so pleased by it when it cost him his crown and his life. It was so easy to make things look like an accident, especially when one wasn't even in town. Oh, how Lex missed Mercy some days - poor Miss Graves, too soon in the grave, but he and Clark know all about sacrifice, even if they don't see eye to eye on it.  
  
One might think him sentimental though, if they noticed that Hope and her associates were all tall and lean and hovered like willow trees.  
  
One might think him sentimental, if they saw all the articles on Superman's glorious rebirth, all the recordings of media coverage connected to Kal El and his new group of super friends. It's easy to see how they might make that mistake.  
  
One might think him a fan of candy, too. The kind you suck and suck - because biting down could ruin your teeth (but sucking all that hardened sugar and artificial flavoring will do them in just as well) - until your tongue is cherry pop red. Saccharine sweet, just enough tart to keep it from making you sick.  
  
He always enjoys biting that last little bit, sucked down to a thin, little sliver so easily shattered - just as easily swallowed, but where's the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. The name of the head of Lex's apparently all female bodyguard squad is a reference to Mercy and Hope in the comics, who were (possibly?) Amazons. Also I still want Mercy back. #justiceforMercy


End file.
